Talk
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Kole is down can Jericho cheer her up? Jerikole and flinx


"Jericho stop it" kole squealed but Jericho continued tickling her.

'Not until you tell me whats wrong' he signed

"I cant tell you...its a secret" she said her face red.

'Ok' Jericho signed and got up. He walked out and found jinx 'kole is sad can you please go and find out whats up?' (Everyone had learnt basic sign language)

"Yeah sure" jinx got up and exited the room, but before she left she turned around and said "thats really sweet of you, I'm sure kole thinks that of you regardless" leaving a flushed Jericho sitting in the ops room.

Jinx went up to koles room to find her sitting on her bed "whats up?"

"Nothing much" kole replied

"Not what Jericho said" jinx retorted. Kole blushed at his name and avoided jinx's eyes

"Wow...really" kole stammered

"Whats the matter" jinx said determined

"Well...its nothing really" Kole said quickly.

"So its got nothing to do with Jericho then" jinx smirked slyly

"What why would you think that-"kole started and blushed but was cut off.

"Well you so obviously have crushes on each other, you flirt, he writes songs about you, you spend endless amounts of time with each other" jinx answered.

"Wait does everyone know" kole asked worriedly

"No I'm just observant, wally knows and I'm sure Jericho has told the herald" jinx trailed off

" ugghhh look i really like Jericho but what if he doesn't like me back"kole said

Jinx started laughing "oh kole, he is head over heels in love with you"

"What really" kole squealed

Jinx raised an eyebrow "look ill ask wally to ask Jericho" before kole could object jinx had walked out the room.

Jinx walked off to wally's room "wally you in there" jinx asked

"Yeah come in" kidflash replied.

She opened the door to find wally lying on his bed shirtless jinx blushed and looked away "um i was wandering if you could err talk to Jericho about kole"

"Ermm why" wally questioned

"Well kole doesn't believe he likes her so if you talk to him he will ask kole out then she won't be sad anymore."

"Why would I do that?"

"Errrrrr because you love me very much" jinx replied lamely

"Well your playing match maker for someone else i feel a little...neglected"kid flash smirked

"Wally you can be so annoying and immature"

"Do you want me to talk to Jericho or not"

"Yes" jinx sighed in defeat she pecked him on the lips and turned away.

"Is that all i get?" Kidflash whined. He pulled back jinx kissing her with more passion, she kissed back falling next to him on the bed. She tugged on his already messy hair, he wrapped his arms around her. They continued kissing for a few more minutes then resurfaced for air. Panting wally said "you owe me Jinxie" then he walked of to go find Jericho.

Kid flash zoomed off all around the tower trying to find Jericho, finally succeeding when he looked on the roof.

"Hey Jericho" kid flash said

Jericho looked at kidflash's messed up hair and he was panting, he couldnt be out of breath from running. 'You been with jinx' Jericho signed.

Kidflash blushed "well uh maybe, how can you tell, seriously"

'You hair is messier than usual, and your panting' Jericho signed back, smirking.

"Well uh yes i have been with jinx" Kidflash sheepishly said , straightening his hair out, but then smirked "so any girls caught your eye".

'What no' Jericho replied but blushed a very deep red.

"Really because that not what your face is saying" Kidflash laughed back "just tell the truth or i'll get the herald up here, I'm sure he knows"

'You just love torturing me, don't you' Jericho signed

"Im trying to help you out bud, alright I'm calling Herald...HERALD" Kidflash shouted

'I hate you' Jericho signed at him

"No you don't, you'll thank me in a minute" Kidflash smirked back

Sure enough a portal appeared and herald came out "you know there is such a thing called a communicator KF, so what do you want"

"Well Jericho is having troubles admitting who he likes, i was wandering if you could help?" Kidflash asked slyly.

"Well i can tell you who he likes" the herald said "but I'm sure he would much rather tell you himself" the herald replied smirking.

'You know who i like already KF' Jericho replied sheepishly.

"Who me. What no i don't" Kidflash smirked but replied in an innocent tone.

'I like kole, you know that' Jericho signed giving him and herald evils.

They were both smirking "well have you noticed shes been down recently?" Kidflash said.

'Yeah i have noticed, i asked her but she said it was a secret...' Jericho trailed off.

"You know why shes sad right" herald asked

'No, otherwise i would have helped' Jericho signed back.

"Well duh she likes you but you do nothing" Kidflash laughed back.

'How do you know.' Jericho asked

"Well i have my informants" Kidflash answered

'Jinx.'

"Well yes but she talked to Kole"

'Because i asked her to' Jericho signed back.

"Well now you know Kole likes you, man, just ask her out" the herald replied.

"Wait before you charm her give me 10 minutes to do something"Kidflash said before he zoomed off.

'Thanks for helping, herald' Jericho signed sarcastically.

"You'll be thanking me when you and Kole are together"herald answered.

"Jinxie" Kidflash called as he went back into his room.

"Yes i am here" jinx replied.

"Well i talked to Jericho and he does like Kole" Kidflash grinned "so you owe big time now" now he was smirking

"Ok i promise i will, but i have to talk to Kole first" jinx replied

"It will be quicker of i take you there, since you have 5 minutes before Jericho gets there"he grinned offering his arms

"Fine, why do you like carrying me around so much?" Jinx questioned

"Because then i literally sweep you off your feet" he smirked before zooming off. They were outside Koles door she gave wally a peck on the cheek

"Honestly, Jinxie, the things i do for you and the thanks i get is appalling."

"I promised you later, not now, go" jinx ordered

She knocked on Koles door, Kole opened it and told her to come in.

"Actually this will only take a few seconds, wally talked to Jericho and Jericho really likes you, oh and he's coming here in 3 minutes." Jinx said then walked off leaving a dumbstruck Kole. Sure enough in 3 minutes there was knocking on her door again. Kole opened the door nervously to see an equally nervous Jericho standing on the other side. The two were oblivious to the other one KNOWING they liked the other one.

'Can i come in' Jericho asked.

"Yeah sure come in" kole squeaked. They both stepped into Koles room, "so errr anything you want" kole asked

'yes, well you see...i was just...wandering if you wanted to...go out later?' He blushed a magenta

"Yes i would love to Jericho, is it umm a you know" she paused with a blush matching Jericho's "a date?"

'Would you want it to be?' Jericho ducked his head

"I would like that"Kole whispered. She looked at Jericho's blushing face "your so sweet you know" she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. If possible he turned even redder.

'If time were beauty you would be an eternity' Jericho signed back and pecked her lips.

They both wandered down to the ops room to be met by kid flash, the herald and jinx.

"Where are you going?" Kidflash asked.

'Were going out, bye' Jericho signed waved then headed to the door. Only to be met by Kidflash, he tried again "are you going on a date" he smirked

'Maybe' Jericho signed 'just let us go' he pleaded this time

"Ok" he stepped aside allowing Kole and Jericho passage. They both left knowing when they got back they would all pry as much knowledge from them as possible.

"So Jinxie, have you finished playing matchmaker now?" Kidflash smirked then winked "because you still owe me"

"Yes i have" jinx whispered back.

They started to lean in almost kissing until they heard herald shouting "You two should get a room"from behind them.


End file.
